The Old Muse
by Kalika6955
Summary: Pg for lanuage. This is something a wrote as a semi-sequel to The Trouble with Turtles, but you don't have to read TTWT to understand this. I was bored and couldn't sleep, this is the end result


The Old Muse   
The Old Muse/ Also Know as The Trouble With Turtles, Part Two.   
  
The Author sits staring at her blank computer screen, knowing that she needs to go to bed, but being stubborn as always, decides that one hour less of sleep won't hurt her too much.  
  
  
_" Whatcha doin' ?"_  
" Turtle?"   
_" No."_ The disembodied voice says, causing the Author to shriek in fright. If it's not the stuffed green beanie baby turtle, that she calls her muse, then the voice can only belong to one other.  
_" Guess again."_ The voice says, as the Author lets out another shriek and visibly cringes.   
" Panther?" An evil laugh comes as an answer to the poor Author who basically falls out of her chair in fright as she finds that the voice does indeed belong to the black panther beanie baby, also know as Velvet amongst beanie baby collectors.  
" But…but..I thought you were dead?" The Author says as she looks around and her eyes lock upon the black panther toy in question.   
_" You wish."_  
" Yes I do."   
_" What was that?"_  
" Nothing." The Author says as she starts typing trying to ignore the beady little eyes upon her.  
  
Lookie, I gonna write another Jareth and Sarah fanfic, even thought I don't really care for Sarah, simply because she rejected Jareth at the end, that and she had to flaunt the fact that the Labyrinth was easy. * stupid move.* Other than that I'm sure that Sarah is a really nice person. So here goes another attempt to play around with the characters that were portrayed so lovingly in the movie The Labyrinth.   
One note thought, if you haven't read The Trouble with Turtles/ the joy of turtles, don't stress it, this story is written as an independent plot line. Hopefully.   
The basic set up is this. Sarah finally broke down and told Jareth that she loved him. They are currently living together in the Goblin Castle, at the center of the Labyrinth and all that good stuff. A girl named Amy, (look it's short to type.) Wished her baby sister Carrie to be taken by the Goblin King. And off we go.  
  
_" What are you doing?"_  
The Author cringes at the voice that booms up at her from the tiny green beanie baby turtle sitting on the desk next to her.   
" Turtle, Hi." The Author feebly offers. " Oh, yes before I forget, for the newbie's reading this. The turtle that is spoken of is a little green beanie baby actually named Speedy, but for some bizarre reason I call him Turtle. I think I'm not creative enough to think of a name for him. Oh, yes, you're probably going, why is she talking to a turtle? Well the turtle happens to be my muse, so I think, it's good that I talk to him. Hell maybe I'm just nuts."   
_" Don't give me that, what are you doing?"_  
" I love you."  
_" Yes you do, what are you doing?"_  
" Writing." The Author says still trying to dodge the bullet.  
  
_" Writing what?"_  
" A fanfic." The Author says as she prepares herself for battle.  
_" About what?"_  
" Jareth." The Author scoots away from the toy turtle as she feels the toy fill with anger, then the turtle for once in a long time remains silent.  
Releasing a sigh of relief the Author returns to her typing.  
  
The always elegant Goblin King shut the door behind himself as he released a sigh of relief in the stone corridor that he stood in. Jareth the powerful King of the Goblin's hears the wish of a mortal girl in the Above World. Letting out another sigh Jareth shimmers to the Above World to collect yet another child, and let yet another girl run through his Labyrinth.  
  
Amy, standing a little over five and a half feet tall, looks at her reflection in the mirror yet again, as she checks her image, finding everything satisfactory she returns her gaze to the babe upon the nearby bed. The baby girl all of a year old, drools as she stares at her older sister. Amy muffles as curse as she crosses the room to the bed, and whips at the drool hanging from her sister, Carrie's lip.  
" You see why I'm wishing you away?" Amy asks as she turns her back to the babe and awaits the Goblin King.   
  
The lights in the room flicker off as lightening flashes outside the black French balcony doors. Amy controls her natural fright of lightening and concentrates upon the French doors awaiting the grand entrance of the King.   
Jareth appears upon the balcony and waits for the lightening to fade before he kicks the balcony doors open and throws handfuls of glitter inside the room, before he steps into the dark room. Arms latch onto Jareth's neck as a warm mouth attaches to Jareth's lips and tries to force a kiss upon the astonished Goblin King. Jareth manages to pry the girl from him as he turns and stares at the Author.  
  
(**" What the hell is this? I have a woman, remember? Sarah."**  
" Sorry, I don't know why I wrote that, give me a moment to consult with my muse." The Author says as she skims over the few paragraphs that she has written.   
" Turtle?" The Author waits as her answer seems to be only silence.  
**" Well?"** Jareth demands as he pushes Amy away from him once again. Amy seems quit determined to stripe Jareth, the poor Goblin King resists the urge to slap the girl when he hears the rip of fabric and realizes that his shirt is now half way open.  
**" Back off you little python, I like this shirt."**  
" Turtle?" The Author again asks as she looks about in confusion. A nasty laugh draws the Author's eyes to the black panther beanie baby who is sitting atop a nearby book case.  
_" Lost something?"_ The panther asks in its twisted version of a voice. The Author cringes as she stares in disbelief at the cat.  
**" Little help here."**  
Jareth manages to say as the Author realizes that the Goblin King is now missing a shirt and barely managing to keep his black leggings on as the anxious Amy tries to pull them down.  
" Sorry, you're out of luck I got bigger problems." The Author offers as she again tries to find her turtle muse.  
**" Bigger problems? Bigger problems I'll tell you about bigger problems. Sarah is going to kill me if this little girl manages to strip me and rape me. Which by what your typing the possibly of me being raped tonight, seems to be on the agenda."** Jareth manages to scream as he dodges Amy's grasp and jump over the bed heading towards the balcony, only to have the black haired girl, Amy, jump in his way at the last second, preventing the poor King from escaping.   
" Once again, my apologies." The Author feebly says as she turns her gaze to the black panther once again wondering what her ex-muse is up to.  
_" Did you lose something?"_ The cat asks the now terrified Author.  
" What did you do?" The Author demands.  
**" Help!"** The Author turns her attention back to the screen in time to read as Amy finally manages to catch Jareth and half rip his pants off.  
The Author not knowing what to do, drags the mouse up the File key and presses the Save As button.   
  
A few seconds later, the Author stares at her frozen screen and wonders what happened.   
**" What the hell are you trying to do to me? Heh? Answer me damn you!"** Jareth demands of the Author who is still to shocked to be affected by the fact that the Goblin King was addressing her.   
As the Author snaps out of her shock she realizes who is talking to her and promptly faints.   
**" Wake up! and fix this now!"** Jareth screams waking the poor sleep deprived Author up as she reads the words on her screen. " I'm beginning to not like you." The Author comments.  
**" Yah, well the feeling is entirely mutual." **  
_" Hey!" _  
" Turtle!" The Author shouts happily as she hears her muse finally speak.   
_" You! get back in the box."_ The Author hears the evil voice of the ex-muse panther say as the Turtle's outraged voice is muffled.  
" Turtle? Turtle? Turtle………..No!" The Author says as panic seizes her and she begins to cry pathetically.   
**" Hey what happened to the little green thing?"** Jareth asks the Author, referring of course to the little green beanie baby turtle.   
" I don't know." The Author manages to say despite her sobs.   
_" Jareth, my love where are you?"_ The Author and Jareth both hear the voice of Sarah say. A wicked laugh follows after Sarah's voice.  
" Hey I didn't type that!" The Author shouts as she desperately hits the backspace key, to her horror the words stay on the screen.  
**" What are you trying to do to me? I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die."** Jareth says as he paces.** " This is the last time I let you write me into one of your fanfics!"**  
"NO!" Three voices scream in reply to the Goblin Kings promise.  
" Look man, my muse has disappeared, I have no muse, therefore I am not to be held responsible for any plot twists that happen while my muse is gone." The Author says defiantly.  
_" You're muse isn't gone. I'm right here."_ The Authors screams as she hears the panther talk once more.  
" You're not my muse." The Author manages to protest as she holds her fingers up in a cross aimed at the black panther beanie baby.  
_" I am too your muse!"_ The panther insists.  
" No you're not!" The Author shouts in response.  
_" Am too!"_  
" Are not!"  
_" Too!" _  
" Not!" The Author shouts as she stands and places a finger in each ear and taunts. " I can't hear you, I can't hear you. I can't hear you."  
**" Damn it! Stop both of you! I don't care if your muse took a flying leap off a big pile of shit, whatever happens to me, I'm going to hold you responsible. So you might want to consider flexing what little creative muscle you have left and writing me out of this."** Jareth screams as he magic's himself a new wardrobe, identical to the white shirt and black leggings he wore earlier.  
" I'm really starting to not like you." The Author mumbles as she again tries to backspace and it doesn't work.   
**" Good, maybe you won't write about me after you fix this sordid affair."** Jareth replies telling the Author that he heard her mumbled remark. The Author bows her head and blushes in embarrassment.  
_" She's still got to finish the other fanfic, so fat chance!"_  
" TURTLE!" Jareth and the Author say in unison as they hear the elusive muse speak again. The sound of a struggle ensues after the green muse finishes speaking.  
" What the hell?" The Author says as she watches the black panther beanie baby try to shove the turtle beanie baby back into a black shoe box.  
_" Get your arse inside."_ The panther says as the turtle still resistes.  
_" Never!"_ The turtle shoutes as the Author cheer's on her green muse.  
After a few seconds the Author realizes what is happening, she stands up and jogges to her bookshelf reaching for the black panther.  
" Come here you wanna be muse." The Author says as she manages to snag the beanie baby.   
_" No, you can't do this too me!"_ The panther says still managing to put up quit a fight for a beanie baby.  
" Yes I can." The Author replies as she holds the panther at arms length and walks over to her shelves.  
_" I was once your muse."_  
" Yes you were, and I dropped you like a bad habit because you had this thing about making the plot line involve a lot of sex, and violence, and drugs. Yet for some odd reason you left out rock-n-roll." The Author replies as she finds the roll of duct tape and begans to wrap the panther up in the silver tape.   
_" What are you gonna do to me?"_ The panther asks as it finds itself in a silver burrito of tape that he would never escape.  
" Nothing, to tell the truth I've missed being able to write descent fight scenes, as well as lemon stuff, so we'll talk later." The Author replies with a wry smile as she carries the turtle and panther back to the puter screen and sets them down on the desk.  
**" Awe… that's sweet. But can we get back to me?"** Jareth demandes as Amy comes out of her saved position and begans her plan to rape Jareth once again.  
_" I remember why I'm not letting her finish the other laby fanfic."_ Turtle says in his usual sly voice as he watch's Jareth neatly avoid a tackle by Amy.  
**" Please if you hate me at all don't let her finish the other fic, whatever she's done to me because of you let it be. Seeing as how happy she gets with the plot twists, leave it unfinished. Leave it unfinished."** Jareth begs as he manages to get to the balcony and shimmer back to the Labyrinth. Leaving poor Amy to stare in wonder at the spot were Jareth once stood.  
" HEY!" The Author and muse say at the same time, both feeling offended at the King's comment.)  
  
  
Sarah stood in the throne room awaiting Jareth's return. When the King finally did manage to appear Sarah practically jumped into the handsome King's embrace.  
" I missed you." She mumbled as she leaned up to kiss Jareth.  
" And I you." Jareth replied as he kissed Sarah, happy to be home again, and even happier to find himself in the arms of the woman he loved.  
  
  
" Well at least we managed to keep him from being raped tonight." The Author says as she sighs and mades to save her work.  
" Well at least from being raped by the wrong person." The Author says smiling as she read the next few lines.  
  
" Let's go to bed early." Sarah suggested as she pulled Jareth towards their suit. " Why?" The rather naïve man asked as he stared into his loves eyes. As the silence surrounded them, Sarah's meaning dawned upon Jareth and he smiled a wickedly delightful smile as he replied.  
" Yes, let's do go to be early, but no promises of going to sleep early."  
Sarah laughed as Jareth shimmered them to his bedroom and kissed Sarah as he gently lead her towards the bed.   
  
  
(_" Awe… come on, he doesn't deserve that."_  
Turtle says as he ignore's the ending that his Author had written for his least favorite blonde.   
" After what he went through by my hand, the least he deserves is some good old fashion lovin' from Sarah." The Author replies as she again moves her mouse towards the file button, but thinking better of it.  
" Don't we have to fix one more problem?" The Author asks as she waits for her muses input.  
_" Amy?"_ Turtle asks a little confused.  
" Exactly."   
_" Do we have too?"_ Turtle asks sounding like the Author had suggested a visit to the dentist.  
" Yes, so think up a new plot twist that will make everyone happy."  
_" Yah, easy for you to say you're not the one who has to think up the twist."_ Turtle mumbles. _" If I give you this twist will you give me something?"_  
" Depends on what you want."  
_" Nothing much."_ Turtle replies before laughing wickedly.  
" Lord, he's sounding like the panther." The Author says as she bangs her head against the desk top. " I wonder what other beanie babies I have." The Author says smiling.  
_" HEY!"_ Turtle replies as he grumbled some insult that the Author could not hear.  
" What?" The Author asks innocently.  
_" I think two muses are enough."_  
" The more the merrier." The Author chimes in reply.  
_" No more muses! I might live in a shell, but that box wasn't what I would call a trade up. Shadow over there forgot to give me an air hole."_ Turtle grumbles as the Author and panther burst out laughing at the angered green toy.  
" You didn't get an air hole." The Author manages to say as she laughs. " I wish I'd thought of the box thing, maybe it would have shut you up earlier."   
_" Hey! Fine! I see how it is. I see how it is. See if I ever give you another plot twist again."_ Turtle says as he pouts.   
The Author rolles her eyes, knowing she had screwed herself but not really caring. " This is why I kept shadow over there. This way I can piss you off, and he'll help me finish this fic."   
The black panther began laughing wickedly as the Author awaits her turtle's response.  
_" Fine, let blackie finish it. I don't care."_ The Turtle says turning his back to the Author.   
_" Bitch."_  
" Piss-ant." The Author replies to her green muses comment.  
_" Non-talent."_  
" Little green thing."  
_" Queen of Never-ending stories."_  
" Alright! Alright! Truce. I'm sorry you know best, no more muses. Scouts honor." The Author says raising her fingers in mock salute.  
_" You were never a scout."_  
" And?"   
_" I don't know… Can we finish the fic?"_  
Turtle says finally turning back to the screen and ignoring the snickering that the panther was doing. " Sucker." The Author says with a smile as she places her hands on the keys and awaits her muse to do his job. )  
  
Amy crumbled to the floor as she burst into tears. Jareth the Goblin King had left her alone. Now she was alone with this child who was her sister by blood but seventeen years younger than her. Amy finally managing to control her tears stood up as she reflected upon what had happened.  
Jareth had appeared and she like a fool had flung herself at him trying to tear the shirt from him, and worst. Amy blushed as she realized that she had had every intention of raping Jareth if she could have.  
  
(**" No shit, Shirlock. I could have told you that."**  
_" Shut up Jareth. Let her finish typing."_  
**" Stay out of this Little Green Thing."**  
_" Me? Me stay out of this, aren't you the one who had to interject his two cents?"_  
**" At least I have two cents to interject, you stuffed sock."**  
_" I'd rather be a sock than a man in tights, Girly-man. What's a matter couldn't find a skirt to go with your shoes?"_  
**" You little…"**  
" Gentlemen, and I use the term loosely, kindly shut up.") The Author says finally growing aggravated with the conversation around her and knowing she would need Jareth to finish her other fanfic. )  
  
Amy picked her sister Carrie up from the bed and carried the one year old to her crib. Amy tucked the child in and left Carrie to her own devises as the eighteen year old made her way back to her room.   
" Well there goes another brilliant idea." Amy said as she sat down at her dresser and stared into the mirror attached to the mahogany dresser.   
" What's wrong little one?" The male voice asked Amy, causing the girl to jump in fright as she tried to find the owner of the voice.  
" The mirror." The voice suggested. To Amy's surprise and delight she found a male's image in her mirror. Sparkling jade eyes attached to deep burgundy-brown hair that ended around his ears. Amy found herself smiling freely at the handsome stranger.  
" So you want to love a Goblin King?" The man asked.  
" No, I want out of this world and I figured…."  
" That if you gave yourself to Jareth he would fall in love with you and take you to the Labyrinth." The man said finishing Amy's words for her.   
" Yes, how did you know?" Amy asked now a little frightened of the man before her.  
" I've heard you speak of your plans over the years. I find that I have grown quite fond of you." The man said his smile disarming Amy's fear.  
" Really?"   
" Yes, dear Amy say you will come to my world and be my friend." The man said.  
" You're friend?" The girl asked completely thrown off guard.  
" Yes my friend, I thought asking you to marry me would be a wrong choice considering you've only known me for a few minutes."  
" You want to marry me?" Amy asked as her heart began to beat a little faster.   
" No I want you to be my friend, if you find yourself loving me as I love you, then yes I want to marry you. But not unless you want to marry me." The man replied.  
" So if I come with you and find that I could never love you what then?"  
" Then you can either choose to come back to this world or stay forever in my world as a citizen free to do as you will." The man replied.  
" Why?" Amy asked sensing that this seemed too good to be true.  
" Because I love you and want you but I will not force you to love me in return."  
" How can you love me when you barely know me?" Amy almost shouted.   
" As I've said I've watched you for a while, I know you as well as I know myself."  
" You haven't watched me all the time have you?" Amy asked getting paranoid over taking her next shower.  
  
(_" Dirty mind."_  
**" Peeping tom."**  
" Ahw.. shudda up.")  
  
The man smiled and shook his head no in response to Amy.  
"Can I think about this?"  
" Of course." The man replied as his image faded from view. " I'll be waiting."  
  
(_" Hey, sounds like you Jareth. I wonder if he like you, has nothing better to do than sit around and wait for girls to make wishes."_  
**" I don't just sit around and wait for girls to wish away their kin. I …"**  
_" Yah, I'd lie too." Turtle says as he chuckles._  
**" Look you little green thing…"**  
" BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"  
**"Geeze what's her problem?"**  
_" I know what you mean… I think it's pms. You know Post Muse Shock."_  
**" Is she always like this?"**  
_" Basically."_  
**" How do you tolerate her?"**  
" Hey, Tards I'm still here."  
_" We know."_ The Author shakes her head sadly as she starts to type again.)  
  
A year later.  
  
Amy found herself walking down the isle as she approached the waiting arm of Stefan, crowned prince of Atlantis. Stefan's jade eyes looked lovingly into Amy's blue depths as they said their vows.  
  
Jareth shifted in his seat again as he looked at the bride remembering a night long ago when she had tried to rape him. Sara noticing Jareth's movements grasped his hand between hers and smiled at him when he glanced towards her.  
  
(**" Yah baby, I'm still with Sarah!" **  
_" Good for you."_  
**" Hey, green thing don't sound so glum, there are some nice turtles in the Labyrinth, do you want me to score you some numbers?"**  
_" This from a guy who has to kidnap girls siblings to get them to fall for him."_  
"HEY!" The Author and Jareth said at the same time knowing that Turtle had crossed a line.   
**" Stupid stuffed sock."**  
_" Hey, I got some clear fingernail polish."_  
**" Why would I need fingernail polish?"**  
_" I just noticed a run in your tights."_ Turtle said as he laughed wickedly. Jareth muttered a curse and went back to his bed where Sarah was sleeping soundly awaiting him.)   
  
End…  
  
The Author smiles as she notices the black panther asleep and the turtle starting to nod off. She drags the mouse up to the file button and clicks the save button….  
  
  
So let me know what you think. Any and all reviews are welcome. Just don't burn me too badly. I'm thinking of writing another part about Jareth and Sarah's kids but as always I need reviews before I do another part to my fanfics.  
  
Oh yah, thanks to all those you read The Trouble with Turtles, thanks for the reviews, happy to know that you had fun reading it. So this part is for you, much luv and turtle hugs.   



End file.
